ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Z-Force Origins: Suprematrix
Overview This episode tells the story of young Arthur Knightley, the boy who found the Suprematrix. Plot Note: This story is told by Arthur Knightley, not the awesomely cool narrator you see reading this episodes So, this is my story. The day I found the Suprematrix... Everyday was a normal day to me. Wake up, eat, go to school, study, go back home, eat, then sleep. Then, it repeats itself. Pretty boring, huh? I was one of the members of the track team in my school. I hang around jocks and stuff, too. I am also a nerd. I'm like the top ranking in my class. There was one time that I stood up against my so-called "friends" because they bullied a nerd. Gosh, I hate that! Well, at least I won. After dinner, I always look up in the stars, letting my imagination do stuff. I was imagining that one day, there would be something... something great that will happen--not to me, but to all the people--on earth. Yeah, weird imagination I got there, huh? But all of that was about to change. I saw a comet falling from the skies. "What the?!" I said to myself. I went to chase the thing. I know that this isn't the good plan, but hey, it's still a plan... It crash landed somewhere in the trees. "Arthur, where are you going?" my mom asked me. I had to think quick. "Oh, um, just looking for some... uh... dirt..." I rushed to the trees to find an alien, not just one, but three. It was like they worked for a secret group. One of them was carrying a pod. The other two were dead. The alien carrying the pod could hardly talk. "Is-- Is that--" "Shhh." I told him. "You need rest. I'll take you to the hospi--" "No, no. You have been kind, even though we only met. Take this..." The alien gave me the pod. It suddenly opened. I almost wet myself... "You seem to have a good heart. Azmuth said that a good heart can only wield that." It suddenly climbed up to my wrist like a monkey giving you a wegie. It went to my wrist and suddenly, it transformed into a watch--no, a gaunlet. "Go, go now!" the alien told. So I did. It turns out, the aliens were being chased by these robots, wanting the Trix. Oh man, I was in big trouble. I thought that they were going to find me... The next day, scientists are everywhere. Looks like they found the landing site. "What happened?" my mother asked the officer. "Oh, nothing. Just a horrible stunt." the officer replied. What a lie. It wasn't a stunt. I was there. After the officer checked the body bags, a scientist went up to him. I couldn't read their lips. "It looks like they were being followed..." the scientist explained to the officer. "By what? Dinosaurs?" the officer said. "No, by robots." "What?!" Their conversation went on and on, then the officer snapped. "If you'll excuse me..." the officer told., He rode on his car and drove away. I wonder where was he going... So, nothing actually happened. No robots, no nothing... But what I did learn is that this watch is called a Suprematrix. All day, I practise going alien and helping people out. Yeah, I'm a hero! Actually, I've been saving people's lives, but not from aliens or robots, from normal baddies like robbers and snatchers. So many days have passed. Now, I'm graduating. Not graduating-graduating with a ceremony. I mean a normal graduating for a fifth grader, (Ceremonies are for sixth graders...) and I'm moving. Yeah. My parents found a new place for me to go to become a sixth grader, Bellwood Private Middle School. While I was getting stuff from my locker, I heard an explosion. "What the?!" I said. U prepared my Suprematrix for any baddies coming at me. Nothing. No one was there... Just kidding! I got attacked by the robots. "Oof!" It was them, but how could they have been looking for me so long? Geez, talk about nothing to do in their robotic lives... I transformed into an Arburian named Roll. "Bring it!" We went into a battle. Three against one, in school. The scratched me at first, but I took one down by sitting on it. I think I was so fat he could hardly breathe! Don't worry, killing robots isn't in the hero code. My next move was giving them a belly flap and make them jump up from the floor. The shot me with one of their blasters. Guess they had enough... Now, it was serious. I needed to think fast before the public could see me. My Suprematrix was running out of energy. I quickly transformed into Swipes, a Merlinisapien. I stabbed each one with my tail, but that didn't do much damage. Next, I went invisible and hid at their backs, taking them off one by one. I did it! I defeated them. I turned back to me and sat for a while. "Whew... They..." I waw hesitating. I could hardly breathe "They wanted something... My Trix." Then, the doors were blasted down by shark people carrying blasters. The big shark man with the blaster aimed at me. "Say hello to my little friend!" COMMERCIAL BREAK He triggered the fire, but I dodged it. I couldn't go alien anymore. It needed a recharge. I had to run for it. He blasted at me, but I dodged most of them. Some of the blasts aftermath got me at the back, which hurt. We made it to the football, race track, and all other sports in the school arena. No one was there. A perfect spot to kill me... or to make a plan to destroy the shark-men... My watch finally recharged. Before I could select an alien, two bright lights came down. It was aliens, but not aliens. They were wearing a Trix symbol. They must've been wielding the same Trix. It was Harry and Mary. "Stay back." Harry told. He had transformed into Jellyfish, an Amperi and electrocuted some of the shark-men. After that, Mary transformed into a Polymorph named Slimeball. She slimed and threw several shark-men. Others looked like they were gonna puke. But before I could escape, the big guy got me. He grabbed me by the neck. "No!" Harry told. Mary was going to transform into another alien. "We'll--" "No, I'll take care of this!" I told them. Why did I say that?! They had it all control and... well, yeah. Rule #1 in being a hero: Never try to be the hero. I had to think fast. I looked at his chest and saw tons of grenades. Perfect. I transformed into a Biosovortian, attracted all the grenades to me, pulled it off, told the guys to take cover, and explode. The shark-man looked at his chest and said, "Oh s--" Boom! It almost took down the whole stadium! Everything went down. But for me, of course, magnets can attract, so I wasnt worried that I was going to explode. I paid attention to science class... "You guys okay?" I asked. "Well, as okay as can be..." Mary replied. "That was risky and smart..." Harry added. "Eh..." I said. "Who were those guys?" "Shark-men." Harry explained. "They were hired by The Unknown. The biggest criminal of the whole universe... next to Vilgax, of course, but we won't be hearing from him ever again..." "Woah, woah, woah..." I stopped. "Vlgax? The big squid dude who was defeated by Ben Tennyson? Isn't Ben d--" "Yes. If you read your history, he sacrificed himself to save us." "Yeah... I know." A spacecaft suddenly appeared. It was a Z-Jet. Not just Z-Guards driving it, but my parents! "Mom! Dad!" I called. "You have some explaining to do!" After the explination, my parents were Z-Forcers. They were one of the tops. They were also trained by the one and only Eric Salov. So, it turned out great after this. Me meeting Jared, Vincent, Samantha, Micah, and all you guys, fighting'' real baddies, and lots more. '''END' Characters *Arthur Knightley *Harry Maxwell *Mary Maxwell *Arthur's parents *3 Guardian Aliens *Z--Force pilots *Z-Force Guards 'Villains' *Shark-Men 'Aliens Used' *Roll (Arthur) *Swipes (Arthur) *Jellyfish (Harry) *Slimeball (Mary) Category:Episodes Category:FusionFall123